Seras's Fledgling
by Shadoath
Summary: During the raid on Hellsing Manor by the Valentine brothers, one soldier survives, and is turned by Seras into a vampire. M for Alucard, and..., do I really need to say more?


**Disclaimer: I own my OC's, that's it**

**Seras' Fledgling**

I woke up, yawning like usual, and stretched out. I looked at my clock to check the time and saw that it was 1700. I had about an hour before my shift started. I got up and got dressed, the uniform wasn't that bad, but I do need to do laundry soon. Working for Sir Integra isn't all that bad, and the pay is awesome. Ok, so yeah, we're going up against some crazy shit, literal vampires and shit, things that you would normally believe only belong in legends. But I know that they don't, I've seen them die, hell, I work with two of them. There's Alucard, who is so powerful that I'm not even sure why we're here half the time. Then I remember that he's only active at night, so…yeah. And then there's Seras Victoria, a fledging that not too long was a just a police girl who answered the wrong call. But with her new Harkonnen, she's a badass, vampiric sniper. Anyway, today is more than likely going to just be a normal day: patrol the border of Hellsing property, spend an hour or 2 training with my squad, and then filling out paperwork, which is probably the worst part of the day/night, meh, whatever. I finish getting ready and head to the Captain's office and knock.

"Enter" I hear, and step in, stop in the front of his desk and salute, saying "Reporting for duty, sir." "Evening Sergeant. Take a seat" Captain Reilly says "Yes Sir." I reply and take a seat. "First off, has anyone in your squad expressed any issues with our newest undead compatriot?" the Captain asked. I chuckled and replied "No sir, if anything they want to make her the squad mascot" "I've been hearing that a lot, so I'm not surprised that your squad thinks that same. Good. Well, nothing else, business is as usual, Sergeant O'Connors is waiting for his relief, dismissed" "I snap to attention, salute, and exit the room. I head to the arms room and start getting kitted out for the day. "Damn Sarge, took ya long enough, we're all already ready." One of my squad members said. "That's because unlike you, I take my time and make sure she's having as much fun as I am, dipshit private" I respond, throwing on my Kevlar vest and securing it, then grabbing a Desert Eagle hand cannon, and secure it on the vest then grab my khukri and also attach it to the vest, but up towards my shoulder.

A crash resonates through the air suddenly, and it's deathly quiet for a moment before the comms start lighting up with chatter and I can hear small arms fire at full auto. Gods, who's stupid enough to attack us directly? "I need a sitrep, now!" I shout over the comms, grabbing my customized AIAW sniper rifle and several mags for it and then grab a standard issue pump combat shotgun and sling it over my back. "Vampires and ghouls, only 2 vampires, but a lot of ghouls…, shit, our people are coming back as ghouls as well! Goddamnit! Just die you asshole! Aghhhh!" I pullout my earpiece so that I don't have to hear the screams of the dying. I look around at my squad, and grin weakly "It's been an honor serving with all of you. But we will not go softly into the night, for who are we?" I say "Reapers!" My squad shouts in response. "And what is our profession?" I ask "We make our enemies fall before us, Hoooah!" they shout "Hooah!" I shout in response, and we lock and load before heading out to the corridor leading Sir Integra's office. "They do not touch this door until we are all dead, understood?" I say, looking at my squad. They all nod, and then set up, aiming at the only door into the hallway. We hear the shots and screams getting closer, as well as what appears to be laughter. "Bloody hell, this guy is demented if he's enjoying this so much." I mutter under my breath as I reach for that state where life and death seem to not to matter to me, where living and dying just don't seem to exist, and where all that matters is the target in front of me and their eradication. "Time to unalive some motherfuckers" I say, laughing slightly. I can tell that my squad heard me as they shift uncomfortably and a couple look back at me worried.

The door was knocked off it's hinges with a bang and bullets started flying. I don't know how many ghouls there were, but there were a lot, and we just kept on shooting. Eventually though, my squad started to fall, one by one. Until I was the only one left. "Frag out" I say halfheartedly, throwing my only frag down the hall, hoping to at least stop the laughing for a bit. I hear the grenade go off…, and the laughing just keeps on going. _Damnit. Why didn't I continue those sword fighting lessons my father had me go to? Hell, why don't I have a fucking sword on me right now. Well, looks like this is it. I'm all out of mags for my sniper, and I only have 2 mags for my Desert Eagle. And my khukri, which can only do so much. May as well make the most of this. _I think as I stand up and throw my sniper down the hall and pull out my Desert Eagle in one hand and my khukri and start shooting. Soon though, I'm down to my last mag, and close to click click click. And then I feel a bullet pierce my Kevlar, and then another, and then another, and then another. I fall to the ground, rasping in pain, one bullet in each lung, and the other 2 in the abdomen. Great, gut wounds are always the bloodiest and shittiest was to die, seeing as how long it takes for one to bleed out, but maybe those bullets in my lungs will speed up the process?

Then, over the noise coming from the approaching ghouls and the laughter, I hear 2 new voices. "Well, I think that this is far enough, don't you Seras? I am tired of this trash continuing to ruin this house and it appears that they wish to harm Sir Integra, which I simply cannot allow." "I agree Walter, let's show them the error of their ways in messing with the Hellsing Organization." I smirk as I recognize the voices to be Seras Victoria, the fledgling of Alucard, and Walter Dornez, Sir Integra's butler, formerly known as the Angel of Death during the days of WWII. I cough as I try to breath, and can feel a liquid filling up my lungs. _What a shitty way to die, choking on my own blood. But at least I can die knowing the Sir Integra will remain safe with those 2 protecting her. _I hear the bang of the Harkonnen and hear a whistling through the air as Walter's wires go to work. I look towards the entrance of the hallway and see a lot of ghouls falling to pieces. I then watch as the vampire that was with them is tied up by Walter's wires, and smirk at the justice of it. I lean back against the wall, out of energy, and accept my fate. But it was not to be. "Walter, we've got a live one, but not for much longer." I hear Seras say, and open my eyes and see her squatting right next to me. "Master, are you sure?" I hear her mutter. "Very well then" she replies to an answer only she could hear. "Soldier, are you a virgin?" I chuckle, which triggers another coughing attack, and I spit out blood once it passes. "The only thing I regretted as I lay here dying was my stubbornness to wait for the right girl. That it might save my life is an irony not lost on me." I respond. Seras raises an eyebrow at that, but asks "So you want to live?" I nod, and say "Yes, I do." She nods and says "This might hurt" I smirk as I lean my head back, baring my neck to her as she leans and the last thing I am conscious of is feeling her fangs sink into my flesh and a slight tugging feeling after that, and then all goes black.


End file.
